


Lost Boys Life

by Ishxallxgood



Series: A Journey Through Songs [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Game Spoilers, Gerudo Town, Kara Kara Bazaar, Link curses a lot to himself, Link fights a hinox, Link is hungry for some fish sticks, M/M, Mentioned Mipha, Mentioned Sidon, Outskirt Stable, Pining Link, introspective Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishxallxgood/pseuds/Ishxallxgood
Summary: Song Inspired fic done to Computer Games'sLost Boys LifeIf you've never heard the song, you should listen to it, it's wonderful.Takes place right afterBig Boys Don't Cry. Link is on his way to Gerudo Town to take care of Divine Beast Vah Naboris.  He contemplates life along the way, but mainly just thinks about the Zora and their Prince.





	Lost Boys Life

Link let out a sigh as he stared up at the canopy above him. The dim lights of the stable muted the color of the cloth hanging above him, rendering it the same dingy green he had come to expect from the stable inns. Every night in a different bed, but ceilings look the same, how many nights have it been already?

He had lost count.

It had taken him longer than he had liked to reach this stable, not that he was really complaining, he had deliberately detoured on his way here as a means to clear his head. Now though, he was a couple hundred miles from somewhere, with another couple hundred more to go.

Earlier in the week he had passed through Hyrule Castle, a detour he wasn't sure why he had taken, but glad he did. He had managed to raid some powerful weapons from the dilapidated place, regained a lost memory he had of the Princess and learned some interesting things. Namingly the fact that the Princess evidently wrote about him a lot in her journal, or at least she did a hundred years ago, he was pretty sure she's too preoccupied at the moment to be adding much to that journal.

It was strange, reading about himself through the Princess’s eyes, as he could barely remember who he was back then to begin with. Bits and pieces here and there, although he wasn't sure if remembering would actually help his current predicament. Perhaps it would give him a little more clarity, but it wouldn't change anything. His mission, his destiny, it would all still remain the same. Besides, it wasn't memories of old that he cherished now.

Letting out another sigh his eyes flittered toward the flickering light of the lamp to his left. The golden flames of the candle dancing in the quiet night reminded him of a pair of bright eyes, sparkling with enthusiasm as words of encouragement spilled from lips he longed to feel against his own again. Why was it that no matter where he was, no matter the distance he put between himself and his desires, the lights always managed to trace out that name?

 _Sidon_.

Goddess above he missed that man, more than he'd like to admit to himself. On restless nights like these he desperately longed to be back there, in the cool, comforting confines of the domain. Blanketed in the soothing glow of the luminous stones worked into every aspect of their architecture, gentle whispers of the flowing waters taking him away from all his worries.

Once upon a time he was content roaming the vast expanse of Hyrule, eradicating monsters here and there, lost in his own mind as he tried to remember who he was. Satisfied with that feeling of fulfillment every time he successfully conquered a shrine or was victorious against a raging beast or encampment of bokoblins. It was what had propelled him through this lost boys life of his, that was until he came upon the Zora, and their desperate pleas for help.

At first he was simply intrigued, figuring it wouldn't hurt to help because that was why he existed was it not? To be a weapon for Hyrule, but then he came upon their Prince, Sidon, and something sparked inside of him. A desire he didn't know he had came to life, and suddenly his lonely life was suffocating. Lost memories of a time so far away filtered through his mind, flashes of warmth and love, light touches and a soothing voice.

He didn't remember her then, Mipha, but he remembers her now, vaguely. He remembers her healing touch and her comforting presence. He remembers sharing secrets and whispered promises. He remembers that feeling of safety and security, of home.

He didn't find it surprising that he had been, and perhaps still was, so drawn to the Zora, perhaps in a past life there was a story there… of a Princess and a stone. He wasn't sure though. His memories were hazy and he could barely distinguish between legends, dreams, and reality. Something about a temple and a stone… pale blue scales, or were they aquamarine? There was a name associated with it too, a name resting on the tip of his tongue, a name he knew intimately but could not find the courage to say. What did it matter anyway? These legends and dreams, all that mattered in this moment were crimson scales and pools of gold.

It was happening again, the one thing he didn't want to think about was haunting his thoughts again. Frustrated, he let out a groan and swung his feet off the bed.  Sleep wasn't going to come to him again this night, and he might as well do something useful, like close the distance between him and the final Divine Beast.

Pulling on his boots, Link fought to urge to go the opposite way, East rather than West, but doing so would simply prolong his frustrations. The sooner he took care of this Divine Beast and got his destined fight done and over with the sooner he could relax and perhaps as Mipha, and Sidon, had suggested, spend some extended time at the Zora domain.

Thinking back on it, he can't for the life remember what it was his answer to Mipha was, did he say yes? No? Did he understand back then the weight of her words? Probably. Hopefully he didn't react the way he did when Sidon had asked, poor Mipha wouldn't have deserved that, hell, poor Sidon most definitely didn't deserve that.

What was he supposed to have done though? Say yes? Make empty promises he wasn't sure he could keep? Ganon had been his undoing one hundred years ago, how was he expected to succeed now?

_Don't give up! I believe in you! You can do it! Stay strong!_

Of course his brain would provide him with that, of course it would.  As if it knew he was trying to get Sidon out of his head, his traitorous mind decided, no, let’s flood him with memories instead.  Well fine, if that’s what it wanted that’s what it’ll get.

Pulling out the Sheikah Slate Link wandered over to the front of the stables, flipping through the photos he had taken over time.  Admittedly ninety percent of the pictures were of Sidon.  Sidon standing, Sidon kneeling, Sidon sitting, Sidon jumping, Sidon lost in thought, Sidon smiling, Sidon surprised, Sidon laughing, Sidon swimming, Sidon walking, Sidon wet, Sidon dry, Sidon’s front, Sidon’s back, Sidon’s legs, Sidon’s arms, Sidon’s fins, Sidon’s tail, Sidon from above, Sidon from below, just Sidon, Sidon with Link. There were literally hundreds of pictures, half of which he didn’t even remember taking, the other half he was pretty sure Sidon didn’t realize he was taking, but there was only one picture he was focused on now. The last picture he had taken.  It wasn’t much different than all the other ones, but it held the most meaning to him.  It was the one he had gotten explicit permission to take, it was the one he had taken so that he would remember that day.

Why did he keep doing this to himself?  He had no idea.  

Looking back it was black and white, the picture couldn’t fade, and he couldn't help but think about all the words they said, and everything they made. Ultimately, Link had hurt him though. He had pushed him away when all he wanted to do was hold on tighter.  Link would never forget that look in Sidon’s eyes when he rejected him, how could he, it was immortalized in that photograph.  They were having such a nice time together before all that too.  After months and months of build up, they had finally broken through their own self imposed walls and finally bared their souls to one another.  Goddess above what he would give to kill a lynel for Sidon again, but no, he had to let mere words spoken from the heart consume him and draw him back into a darkness he had believed was eradicated with the morning light.

He wanted to go back.

To race back into the Domain and tell Sidon that he didn’t mean any of it.  That he couldn’t do this all alone, that the burden was too heavy, the darkness too deep. That he needed Sidon’s light, his love, his everything, but in the end, this was the path he chose, and the only one he had ever known.

Doing a final check over Epona’s straps, Link shoved a foot into a stirrup and swung his other leg over. Pulling the reins hard to the left he forced himself not to go East, spurring the horse forward he purposely aimed for a stalkoblin knocking the head off the skeleton before continuing to trot along.

Three hours of light riding found Link past the second bridge of the Gerudo Canyon Pass, looking on toward a sleeping hinox. He probably could have ridden around the foul monster, but that unhelpful part of brain couldn't help but wonder if Sidon would have enjoyed watching him kill a hinox half as much as he enjoyed watching him fight a lynel.

So that was how he found himself shooting yet another set of shock arrows into the monster's eye, slashing wildly with his sword when it recoiled in pain, before leaping safely out of the way when it fell on its rear. All in all, it was a much quicker fight than the one against the lynel, this creature was nowhere near as intelligent at the lynel, and a couple of well aimed shots to the eye, choice slashes at its ankles, and an ending blow to its sternum, rendered the beast defeated. It was over before it even really started and Link couldn't help but conclude that perhaps he should stick to lynels as foreplay, besides they were a lot less foul smelling.

Thanking his unhelpful brain for that last part, he went along with collecting the spoils of his fight. Attempting to push those thoughts of Sidon out of his mind, Link busied himself with a new claymore, a halberd, a couple of toenails, and some much needed guts. All in all not a bad start to his morning, especially considering he couldn't quite remember the last time he slept.

By the time Link made it through the pass and to the next stable, he was beyond exhausted, but glad that it was a relatively easy ride, much easier than the trek up to the Zora’s Domain.  For starters he had the company of Epona, they really need to do something about those rocks blocking the way right before Inogo Bridge, if they want to open up trade with the rest of Hyrule, horses would have to be able to make their way through.  Just because those silly Zora could swim up waterfalls it didn’t mean the rest of Hyrule could, except for Link, but he supposed he had Mipha to thank for that.

Why was he thinking about the Zora again?  He was literally on the other side of the world, standing at the foot of a desert, and all he could think about were the fish people, seriously, what was wrong with him.  He had a mission to complete, didn’t his overtired brain understand that?  Now was not the time to be focusing on the Zora and their magnificent specimen of a Prince.  

To say Link was annoyed by the time he made it to Gerudo Town would be the world's biggest understatement. Link was practically seething, and it honestly took everything he had inside of him to not just say “fuck it” and warp himself back to Zora’s Domain.

No _voes_ allowed.

What the actual fuck.

Begrudgingly he found himself back at the Kara Kara Bazaar, tossing back a drink as he paid for a bed for the night. This was bullshit, utter and complete bullshit. At least he completed five, no six, if he were to count the one outside of Outskirt Stable, shrines, and managed to get his hands on some hinox guts on the way there. Not that any of that got him any closer to taming the rampaging camel in the desert.

Didn't these people understand who he was? He was the fucking Hero of Hyrule for crying out loud. If they wanted help with their defective Divine Beast, it would behoove them to let him in, but no, no fucking boys allowed.

The drink did nothing to calm him down, and he knew he was too worked up to even entertain the idea of sleep. Besides, it was only late afternoon, far too early to call it a night, so he did there only thing he could think of, wander around the bazaar. The walk helped him shake off some of his frustrations, but also gave him something to do, like selling off some of the spare meals he had cooked and excessive monster parts he had collected. As Link counted his rupees as a means to distract his mind, he suddenly had the distinct feeling that he’d been here before, a long, long time ago.

Putting away his money pouch, he quickly grabbed the Sheikah Slate and flipped to the beginning of the album, swiping through the pictures Zelda had taken a hundred years ago. He was right, he had been here before, and as he studied the picture and his surroundings, he suddenly remembered that day the Yiga clan almost got their hands on Zelda. The poor thing has been so terrified, and he was so confused as to why she was so shocked he had saved her. He was her appointed Knight was he not?

He hated it. That feeling of not being able to remember. He should be able to remember, why was it that only small insignificant things were being returned to him. Why couldn't he remember the things he wanted to remember, needed to remember, like how in Hylia’s name was he going to get into Gerudo Town.

The answer to his problems was evidently simpler than he could have imagined. In fact it was so simple it was almost laughable, and he wondered if this was what he had done one hundred years ago. What Zelda's face must have been like seeing him dressed up like this, then again, there was an off chance she might have actually encouraged it, but he would never be sure, since he couldn't remember.

Adjusting the veil, he wondered if this was even going to work, but then again if the reaction of that creep with the sand boots was anything to go by, then he'd say yes. Approaching the gates, a little part of him, the part he wished would just seriously shut the fuck up already, couldn't help but wonder what Sidon would think of him in this outfit. Although he probably wouldn't think much of it at all, seeing as Zora don't typically wear clothes, anything he wears would probably be registered by the Zora Prince as, _“oh Link's wearing different clothes_.”

Zoras don't typically wear clothes.

Fuck.

Now that thought was stuck in his head. Thanks once again to that super unhelpful part of his brain which couldn't seem to allow him to function without constantly thinking about Sidon. Not that thinking about Sidon was a necessarily _bad_ thing, but it was rather distracting. Especially if the thought was about how Sidon doesn't really wear clothes, just adornments, like that belt around his very naked waist, that is just resting on those hips, with the sole purpose of hanging his sword off of.

Link couldn't help the blush which crept across his cheeks as he shook that image from his head and boldly walked into town, surprised at how easy it actually was.

The rest of the trip had not been so easy. Evidently nothing ever truly came easy for him, except for maybe Sidon. Sidon believed in him right away, Sidon continued to believe in him when the elders did not. Sidon's faith in him never wavered, even when his faith in himself did. Sidon brought a light into his world, even in the darkest of days, Sidon was there. Until he literally and figuratively pushed Sidon away. The thing was though, and of this he is sure, if, no, when, he returned to the Domain, Sidon will be there, with arms wide open as if nothing had happened. Why couldn't everything I'm his life come as easy as Sidon did?

Two weeks.

It was how much time it took him to find the information he needed on the damn Yiga clan, infiltrate their hideout, not die, and retrieve the thunder helm. Complete bullshit if you were to ask him. Although, admittedly he did get side tracked a couple of times, there were a few shrines along the way and he did get himself a sweet new, well old, pair of sand boots. He would have to come back for those snow boots, but that was neither here nor now. Right now, he needed to board a sand seal and ride into a sandstorm surrounded by lightning. Exactly what he wanted to be doing on this fine morning, not hide away in a certain Zora Prince's arms or anything.

He seriously needed to sit down and have a talk with Sidon. If this little adventure had taught him anything, it was that he was drowning in his desire for the Prince. Drowning. Twenty eight days and approximately fifteen hours since they were last together, not that he was counting or anything, and he probably had about a total of sixteen hours in which he was not actively thinking about the man. Sixteen mother fucking hours. Out of six hundred and eighty seven hours, he managed sixteen conscious hours of not thinking about Sidon, and that was is he was being generous.

They needed to talk. To work or whatever it was they needed to work out, although Link supposed he had himself to blame for all this. He had been the one to tease Sidon the whole way up to Shatterback Point, and honestly, although he had no idea that watching him fight a lynel would have had such an effect on Sidon, which reminded him, he needs to fight more lynels in front of Sidon... he probably could have stopped what happened next before it got too far. He didn't though. He had encouraged Sidon to continue, and he had loved every moment of it. How could he possibly of stopped it when for months all he wanted was the feel of Sidon's mouth pressed up against his, and he loved it. How wonderfully they fit together, that feeling of Sidon's hands on his body, lips trailing kisses everywhere, teeth gently nipping at him, being tucked away safe in his Prince's arms. The moment had been perfect, and if it weren't for those words triggering such an unpleasant reaction out of him it could have lasted forever.

He was still terrified though, of what was to come, of what was expected of him, of the darkness that continued to loom over his head. He will take courage though, believe in the belief that Sidon had in him, that Zelda had in him, that the Champions of the past had in him, that all of Hyrule had in him. It was such a heavy weight though, a weight he didn't want to carry most days, but the thought that maybe, maybe once this was all over, he could give Sidon the answer he deserved, and actually spend some extended time together, perhaps at the house back in Hateno, away from everyone, made it all worth it. Sure it was a burden meant for him to carry alone, but he had found that along the way, Sidon had come along, and although the Prince couldn't help him carry his burden, he was able to lift Link himself up, and ease the pressure.

Letting out a sigh he jumped off his shield and slung it over his back, Sidon and his happily ever after would have to wait. Right now, he had to get his head back into the game and focus on the task at hand, but as he climbed the ladder up to where Riju was waiting for him, he couldn't help the small smile which crossed over his lips. Once upon a time, he was living a lonely life, and then he fell for Sidon. Now though, that lost boys life, which was all he had ever known, seemed so far away. He had a place to call home, which was very different than the house he had purchased, and a person to share his life with. Once this thing with Vah Naboris was all over, he'll have to take a detour over to the Zora Domain again, apologize to Sidon and thank him for the good ol’ days, which were happening right now.


End file.
